gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
World League (GT2)
The Gran Turismo World League, known as simply World League, is a championship in Gran Turismo 2. It is the final championship of the game, as completing it will earn the player the "World Champion" title. Here, the player will face five AI racecars of high-caliber touring cars (Opel Calibra Touring Car, Alfa 155 DTM) traditional GT cars (Oreca Viper GTS-R,Lister Storm,etc) or late GT1 cars that are fast as Le Mans prototypes (such as Toyota GT-One TS020, Nissan R390 GT1 Race Car, etc.). Limitations *The player must win all the races in the Euro League and Pacific League before entering this event. Racetracks All of the races are 5 laps long. #Trial Mountain Circuit #Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca #Apricot Hill Raceway #Rome Circuit Full Course #Mid-Field Raceway Prizes Excluding the grand prize of Cr. 150.000 and a random car, the following is the prize chart for each race. Points are also added for each rank, ranging from 1 point for the last place to 8 points for the first place. *1st: Cr. 25,000 + 8 pts *2nd: Cr. 10,000 + 6 pts *3rd: Cr. 5,000 + 4 pts *4th: Cr. 3,000 + 3 pts *5th: Cr. 2,000 + 2 pts *6th: Cr. 1,000 + 1 pt Typical Opponents These are the typical opponents of the championship: Prize Cars The four prize cars of this event all have a chance of 1/4 (25% of probability) to come as prize cars. So, in order to get a certain prize car, the player must repeat the event if another prize car is desired. The selling price is available in the brackets. *Honda Castrol Mugen NSX GT (JGTC) '99 (250,000 Credits) *Nissan Calsonic Skyline GT-R GT (JGTC) '99 (250,000 Credits) *Toyota GT-ONE Race Car (TS020) '98 (500,000 Credits) *Nissan R390 GT1 Race Car '98 (500,000 Credits) Tips and Tricks *Fight fire with fire. Drive a proper racecar, not a race-converted road car (an exception can be made if your car is a special road car, like the Jaguar XJ220 '92 or the Lotus Elise GT1). Any racecar you've won from the regional leagues (Euro and Pacific League) might be an effective choice. Be sure to fine-tune your car accordingly, especially the gearbox settings and the tire choice (it's best to use medium-compound race tires for the series). *The opponents here will be very difficult to beat, especially since they are coded to appear with Racing Super-Soft tires. Unwavering concentration and the application of all the players experience will be crucial. *A Suzuki ESCUDO Pikes Peak '98 will be considered as the best vehicle to win the championship so you beat this with very good difference of time. Trivia *A unique race start theme can be heard when the player starts a race of this championship. *Except for the Event Synthesizer Professional Level race (which triggers a 5 race championship), this is the only championship of Gran Turismo 2 with a start from the grid. The other two championships of this game (respectively the GT300 Championship and the GT500 Championship) have rolling starts instead. Notes Category:GT2 Events